Three years after
by Nerdsocool
Summary: Luke disappeared on Eldrant but reappeared in Tataroo Valley! will they have more adventure's or will they have a boring life like always!. Bad at summary's sorry! hope you like it! -


**Hello! So my new story is out and about so I hope you like it! *crying to myself* this game was so good... and so sad! Wahhhhhhhh! somebody hold me... If you have not played tales of the Abyss then you are missing out on a lot.**

**Three years after**

**By: Mangalover1212 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of the abyss. Thank you for this awesome game.**

* * *

It had been Three years since he left. Luke Fon Fabre, had disappeared during the explosion at Eldrant. Before he left the whole team said their little goodbyes and 'see you soon', I told him that I would be waiting... always. And when its was time for us to leave Eldrant (formally know as Hod) I whispered 'I love you' to him. When he didn't return I was devastated.

After three years a lot has changed Natalia made the best princess ever ruling her people to the fullest and then went out on her own journey for a little while, Anise got a part as a priest in the church at Daath She was still on the search for a rich husband but never found a decent or good looking one, Guy was renamed a noble of Hod and got over his phobia of running away from girls. (Anise helped... _a lot_), Jade was renamed the Necromancer and went on request for Peoney and other lords, kings or dukes.

Me? Heh, when I got back I was named the Fonic Hymn Master as I used the Grand Fonic Hymn when we went after my brother. I made a grave for Luke in the flower room in front of my bedroom, next to Van's.

I am glad that none of my friends commented on how Van called me Mystearica. Mystearica is my real name but it was to long so they called me Tear. Eventually the name stuck and I was named Tear Grants.

It was that one fate full night when we all got back together. Natalia, Guy, Jade, Anise and Me. We were all in Tataroo Valley, They asked me to sing my Fonic Hymn which I did with pleasure. When I sang I thought of Luke and how he made this world a better place, it was his actions that made the world and better place. Free of the Score, when I finished Jade suggested that we all head back since the Valley is dangerous at night.

We all started to head back but I heard some one walking behind me, I turn around and gasp at the figure _no... way... how... how is he alive? _Tears stream down my face as I desperately try to hold them back

It's beautiful in the night... don't you agree? And to think this is where it all started all this madness finally peace" he stops in his tracks, my jaw drops. I am at a lost for words at this point the only thing I could say was four little words " why are you here?" he smiles and my heart melts. I feel my legs failing on me but I mange to stand up.

I said I would come back didn't I? And besides I heard what you said... _Tear_" I gasp again. My feet start to move on their own as I move towards him

Luke..." I stop right in front of him

I heard you Tear... heh I never thought that you would have feelings like that." his red hair blows in the wind, ever petal in the Valley blowing around us_. It is... a... perfect night... _

I try to keep the tears back but eventually I break down. He starts towards me inches away from each other. A second passes by and the next thing you know... I was in his arms

I am sorry I didn't come back earlier, mother and father must have been worried... and besides being asleep for three years... I think is was time to wake up" I break down in his embrace. I cry on his shirt "Luke... don't ever leave me again! I... I don't want to lose you again... I'm tried of losing people I love..." I look up into his eyes. They were the same color but his hair was much darker. He kind of looked like Asch in a way but with Luke's personality that I know for sure.

He smiles " how have you and the others been?"

.

.

.

Luke!" after I have nothing to say Anise jumps and gives him a big hug. "Anise! Are you still chasing after rich men?" Anise laughs "yep! still trying to marry myself into wealthiness! Although..." she looks over to Guy, whose making his way here and laughs. I think Luke got the hint. Guy slaps him on the back.

Luke! You came back! What took you so long? We were waiting for ages you could of stayed another three years." Luke smiles, I slap Guy "well if you don't want me here I know some people here who do want me here" he looks to me then Natalia. I blush

Asch?... no Luke... it's- it's good to have you back" she smiles, he smiles back and I know that everything was going to go back to normal... hopefully.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked it, I didn't put Jade's welcome because I could care less about him. He was such a jerk in the whole game and I just wanted to slap him! The uncaring jerk... oh well! This is not a one-shot! So yeah bye!**


End file.
